1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hold state change detection apparatus, a hold state change detection method, and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when checking the hold state of a mobile device, for example, the hold state is identified by calculating the fluctuation amount of the average movement or the movement trajectory of the mobile device, based on speed information or a geomagnetic vector fluctuation amount detected by a sensor of the mobile device, as shown in Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-78492
Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 2010/007765
However, in the above Patent Documents, the recognition of the hold state is performed without distinguishing between the output of the sensor at a time when the hold state is changing and the output of the sensor when the hold state is not changing, and therefore it is impossible to accurately recognize the hold state of the mobile device.